


Little Hearts

by RamblesandDragons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Bullying, F/M, Fist Fights, Not Beta Read, Protective Stan Pines, Stanuary, Stanuary 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: Stan has something important to ask Jackie but there's a nasty interruption.Based on this artwork!(I swear I thought I put this in here when I first posted the story.)
Relationships: Stan Pines/Jackie Asante
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Stanuary





	Little Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second thing I've written for JackieStan. Does that mean I ship them? Is that how this works?

Ford and Grantie Mabel were right. He just had to tell her how he felt. It was going to drive him crazy otherwise. All he had to do was tell her he liked her. If she didn’t feel the same...well it would suck and hurt but as long as Jackie was okay with still being friends Stan would be alright. He really hoped she would say yes though. He liked her _a lot_. More than any other crush, boy or girl, he had ever had.  
Stan had gone through the trouble of washing his clothes and making his hair all nice. He put a fresh band-aid on the scratch on his chin he had gotten tree climbing. He was even wearing a shirt on top of another shirt which he felt very stylish in. After gussying up he had done the second hardest part of this plan, calling Jackie. He asked her to meet her at the park at noon and she had agreed so that’s where he was walking to with confidence. Well the best confidence he could muster since his stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.  
  
Most of the butterflies had been squashed by the time he reached the park and a wide smile was on his face. He could do this. It did matter how fast his heart was beating in his chest. It was going to be fine.

“Well if it isn’t the little nerd!”

Or not.

Jackie was sitting on a bench at the far end of the park but Stan could still hear the bully taunting her. She buried her head deeper into the book but the boy proceeded to walk up to her anyway. Stan recognized him as the older kid that had given Jackie grief earlier in the summer. Stan picked up his pace to reach her faster.

“What are you doing reading? It’s summer. That means no school. Guess you’re that much of a dork.”

“Please leave me alone,” Jackie said coolly. Stan had made it past the swings.

“Please leave me alone,” The bully mocked back at her.

Jackie ignored him and Stan was 30 feet from her.

“Hey!” Annoyed at the lack of interaction the boy grabbed her hair which had been styled into two cute buns on top of her head and yanked. Jackie cried out in pain. Stan lunged.

“Leave her alone!” He screamed.

Stan proceeded to punch the guy in the face until a foot landed in Stan's stomach and kicked him back. The blow made Stan wheeze but he stood his ground hands raised into fists. 

“Hey aren’t you that kid that lives with the weird old lady in the woods? Why don’t you go back to your creepy shack and mind your own business.”

“Dealing with jerks like you is my business. Just because your hair’s a rat’s nest don’t mean you gotta pull on hers ‘cus you're jealous!” Stan taunted back.

The guy swung and managed to get Stan right in the eye. Stan didn’t care even though the hit had hurt. He managed to get a kick into the guys shin before another punch landed hard into Stan’s shoulder.

“Leave him alone!” Jackie cried. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled back giving Stan a chance to punch him in the face a few times before he tossed Jackie off of him and onto the ground. Furious that Stan wasn’t going down easy enough, the bully tackled Stan and began to wail on him. Jackie grabbed at the guy again. This time she gripped him around the middle and pulled with all her might to free Stan. The bully turned and shoved her back hard. 

“You know what you little nerd I’m going to pull one of those puffs off of your head!”

He stalked closer to her but Stan scrambled to his feet and placed himself in front of her. Mulch was stuck in his hair and he was covered in dirt. His eye was swollen and he was panting hard but he refused to back down. He glared at the bully.

_“You ain’t touching her!"_ His heart was pounding in his ears but he was going to protect her no matter what.

“Hey what’s going on here?”

Dan Corduroy had appeared with his youngest sibling. He shooed his brother away to go play on the play set and the teen put himself in front of Stan and towered over the bully.

“Nothin’ just playing with some friends. See you around nerds.” The bully sulked off back towards town and Dan turned to Stan and Jackie.

“You two okay? Need me to take you back to the shack?”

"No we can walk back it'll be fine." Jackie wrapped her arm around Stan and Dan smiled. He gave them a wave as they left the playground.

As the adrenaline wore down Stan managed to take a moment to look at his clothes. All of his hard work to look nice gone to waste. He started to pick sticks out of his hair and Jackie helped.

"I can make it back on my own if ya want to go home Jackie," Stan sighed.

"No I want to hang out with you...if that's okay."

Stan brightened a little and nodded. The two of them walked in comfortable silence until the shack was in sight then Jackie stopped.

"Stan thank you for that. You didn't have to."

"Of course I did. I like you and no one picks on someone I like. What's wrong with people anyway. So what if you're smart is that like a crime? Well maybe it is to dumb jerks like him."

Jackie laughed. Stan loved her laugh.

"So you like me huh?"

Stan gulped, "I mean yeah! You're my friend."

"Just a friend then?"

"Well uh ya see that's why I wanted to meet. I-I really..." He took a deep breath.

"I really like you like you and I was hoping to ask you out on a date but that jerk ruined my plans and if you don't want to it's okay and you can pretend this conversation never happened!" Stan blurted out finally. He could feel his whole face and ears going red. To his relief Jackie's smile widened.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I really like you like you too."

Jackie gently took Stan's hand and he couldn't believe it. No one ever liked him but he had heard it with his own ears.

"T-That's great! Do you want to go get some ice cream together?" 

"It's a date...after we get you patched up that is."

Patched up? Oh right the fight. Stan was so happy he had forgotten.


End file.
